Valentine's One Shots CHOCOLATE
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: Maybe you should have listened when people told you Switzerland made chocolate to die for...then again...maybe seeing for yourself was a good idea. Slight Switzerland X You


_ThePepsiNinja:_ There's not really any problem I have with this one beyond the fact that this is the first time writing a story for Switzerland. Ever. I can only hope I did alright. Nay, sayeth I, I do not claim ownership of Hetalia, though my soul aches for such an honor. Instead I must settle for owning this single lonely scarf that I have that reminds myself of a more feminine version of Russia's. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, not I.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt three: <strong><span>Chocolate<span>**_

_Pairing: **Switzerland**_

* * *

><p>Okay so…you didn't know Switzerland all that well. You knew he liked guns, and shooting Italy when he trespassed on property, and he looked after his little sister Liechtenstein with every fiber of his being, and he shot Italy when he trespassed on property, he was stingy to the point of being laughable, and he was always neutral, and did I mention he shot Italy when he trespassed on property? 'Cuz he did that too. But there was also something that you heard about him but you needed to assess this for yourself before you could say it was true.<p>

Switzerland also happened to be known for his awesome chocolate. Cheese too, but mostly chocolate.

Was it really that good? I mean really? People said it was something similar to putting a bit of melty heaven in your mouth, which you seriously doubted. You needed to see it to believe it after all, because that's the kind of person you were.

[Name] [Last name] was not one to be fooled easily. You stood outside the monumental house, staring up at it in awe before knocking on the door. You briefly wondered how he got a house this big if he hated spending money before the door opened and you saw Liechtenstein. You smiled at her in a friendly way. You loved Liechtenstein. She was always so sweet and pure. So unlike the rest of the world nowadays.

"Hey Liechtenstein. You wouldn't happen to know where your brother is, do you?"

Liechtenstein was about to answer when said blond man appeared right behind her, looking at you with a small frown, but one of curiosity.

"Yes? [Name]? What do you want?" He asked, not in a harsh tone, but more curious than anything. His accent made you blush slightly but you had no idea why. Why his accent? Why not Spain's, or England's, or Romano's? No, it had to be his. Not that his was bad or anything, you were just wondering why you were reacting that way to him is all.

"Yes, I've come to ask you something very important. May I come in?"

Switzerland and Liechtenstein exchanged looks before they moved aside and let you inside the large mansion.

"What's wrong?" Liechtenstein asked you in that tinkling soprano voice of hers. You turned to the two of them and smiled.

"Yes, I've heard some things about Switzerland that I've come to assess before I believe it, or leave for that matter."

"What is it?" Switzerland asked you before you answered.

"I…need to taste your chocolate."

Pause.

"Now would be nice."

Still pausing.

"Please?"

Really? Still nothing? Well, he raised an eyebrow at you, but still didn't say anything. Liechtenstein smiled at you.

"Oh hell, how do you say it in German? Um…bitte?"

Switzerland broke the pause by chuckling slightly.

"This way." He directed you to turn around and follow him to the kitchen. You followed obediently, observing several random objects on the way there. A vase here, a lamp there, a portrait of some dude you didn't know, a map of Switzerland, and then you finally came to the kitchen. He told you to sit and you obeyed, sitting at the large table nearby, watching as he went to work. He looked so focused, and it made you smile in amusement. You actually never thought he'd agree to this, but he did, surprisingly, and you were happy you got to see this.

Deciding to disobey, you stood up and walked over to him, seeing him pause to look at you, a light blush on his cheeks. He frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"I told you to sit."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to. I like watching you from here better." And since when did your voice sound like that? You had no idea where that came from. It was like…oh hell, how would you describe it? It's like Angelina Jolie took over you for a split second before leaving without so much as a goodbye. But at least you got to see the blush on his face darken.

"Well, you can watch, but don't touch anything."

You smiled. You loved how he always seemed to want to make himself seem less adorable than he really was. You still remembered the time when he was instructing Liechtenstein to be careful of wild animals. And now he was trying to act all commanding and stuff and you couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever you say, Vash." And once again his face darkened, but he refocused himself on the chocolate.

He was about halfway done, or that's what it looked like when another idea popped into your head.

"Hey Vash…can you-can you show me how to do this?" You bat your eyelashes shamelessly and watched as yet again, a cute little blush came to his face. He was right in the middle of stirring everything together at the moment and nodded slightly, putting a hand at the other side of your waist and pulling you more in front of him. He hesitantly grabbed your hands gently, placing one on the bowl and the other on the mixer, going through the motions while holding onto your hands. This made your stomach flip. You knew the two of you were blushing but…did it matter?

"Thank you." You said back at him. He cleared his throat and responded.

"You're welcome, [Name]."

After that part was done, he told you it was almost done. You watched as he completed his masterpiece and gave some to you, taking some for himself. You smiled, thanking him and slid the piece into your mouth.

Oh.

My.

God.

Why did you doubt the people that told you this? They were so very right. And you were a fool for not believing them. As soon as the dessert hit your tongue, it began to melt. It was seriously the best chocolate you'd ever had.

"Oh my God, Vash." You said breathlessly. The worst blush yet came to his face as soon as that left your mouth, him looking away from you, to the side. "This is amazing. Where have you been hiding this?"

"Nowhere." He replied flatly, a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Well this is insane. The best thing I've ever eaten." You smiled as a smirk came to his face. His accent was thick in his reply.

"Hm. Glad you enjoy it, [Name]."

Was it just you or did your name sound a hell of a lot better when he said it? No. NO! Bad, [Name]. Bad! Don't do that! You've gone far enough already, you don't need to get carried away. No matter how blond, tall, handsome, cute, and muscular…

…

Were you going somewhere with this?

Switzerland called your name again, seeing you space out again. A red blush came to your face as you realized that not only had you spaced out about him, but you did it while he was right there.

"S-sorry." Oh great, now you were stuttering.

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted any more."

"Oh. Sure. Yes please." You took another piece and was once again sent to heaven as soon as it hit your taste buds. You made a mental note to always go to Switzerland for chocolate, that and to always come here if you ever heard anything about him that seemed doubtful. Which reminded you…

There was a little part in Roman Empire's Heaven and Hell songs that you wanted to see was correct or not…No doubt it'd be wrong. Hopefully.


End file.
